Historical Timeline
9-11-01 WTC bombing * 11-8-16 Donald Trump elected President of the United States of America. Ran unaccompanied. Offers Hillary Clinton to become Vice-President. * 1-1-17 Supreme Court allows Clinton's position. * 4-19-17 Barak Obama elected leader of European Union. * 11-14-18 China expands, invading Japan. * 9-11-21 Dirty bombs detonated in twenty countries in honor of twentieth anniversary of World Trade Center attacks. ** Targets: * 2022-2028 World War III - Alliance between the United States of America, European Union and Chinese Empire crushes the Islamic State, headquartered in the Middle East and North Africa. The Alliance becomes known as the Triumvirate. The United Arab States and the United States of Africa formed from the rubble of the war. * 2030-2136 Golden Age of Man under Triumvirate rule. * 8-11-2032 First wave of starships (Carrier-class) come off assembly line * 2036-2039 Four colonies on moon. # Armstrong's Landing # Tranquility Bay # New Humboldt # Elko Bay * 3-9-2038 First Cruiser comes off the assembly line * 2040 First colony on Mars (New Dawn). * 2044 First Inter-Dimensional Drive (IDD) tested. The IDD reduced the time for the trip from Earth to Mars by two-thirds. * 2046 Failed colony on Europa. * 2045-2054 Twelve new Mars colonies founded. # Miraballis # Zhengzhou # Qui Nhon # New London # New Berlin # New Mumbai # New Helsinki # Tok Ra (prison colony) # Numivak # Teocali # Izembek # Nushagak (large chunk of Bangladesh relocated) * 2133 Chad Young becomes Governor of Mars. * 3-12-2137 Mars declares war on Earth. * 3-26-2137 Battle of Nushagak ** complete destruction of colony ** TSS Liberator and 7th Division's 2nd-6th Battalions vs MBS Serapis and Thetis Legion ** Serapis destroyed and 97% of Thetis killed * April-October 2137 Uprising ** Aegis and Zelos Legions invade EU and China ** nine EU countries occupied and 3 Chinese * 8-5-2138 Battle of Qui Nhon I ** TSS Liberator & New World and 7th Division's 4th-7th Battalions vs MBS Ammut & Horus and Bia & Nike Legions ** Liberator & New World destroyed ** 6th Battalion defects over to Nike Legion * 4-22-2139 Battle of New Dawn II * 12-25-2140 Christmas Massacre ** Zimbabwe and Amman nuked by Triumvirate forces * 6-12-2141 formation of United Moon Federation (UMF) * 12-4-2141 First contact with Am-Cym. * 2-1-2143 United Moon Federation joins the war for its own independence * 3-29-2148 Battle of Anakara III ** UAE regains control of Turkey * 4-24-2153 Battle of Los Angeles ** US forfeits west coast to Mars * 8-6-2155 Battle of Armstrong's Landing ** last Moon battle - Am-Cym weighs into war with defensive embargo around Moon * 9-13-2156 Battle of Qui Nhon VI ** Chad Young killed when Qui Nhon home bombed by TSS Solstice * 11-26-2163 Battle of Miraballis V ** Miraballis destroyed * 2-3-2164 Battle of Berlin * 8-24-68 Battle of Tok Ra X * 1-14-2171 Battle of New Dawn VIII ** 7th Division destroyed ** last major Mars battle * February 2171 - December 2176 Martian Insurgence ** Martian/Moon forces close in on Triumvirate capitals ** UMF withdraws from the war in April 2176 citing 73 Martian atrocities * 1-30-2177 Battle of New York ** new capital (14th overall) falls - US seeks peace * 2-17-2177 Battle of Beijing ** Beijing falls - China seeks peace * 3-8-2177 Battle of London ** EU seeks peace * 3-12-2177 Peace of Tranquility Bay signed on fortieth anniversary of First Attack ** with the Am-Cym, the UMF declares themselves the peacekeepers ** four days of non-stop negotiations bring peace treaty ** every segment of each government (Triumvirate, USA, UAE, Mars, Moon) given self-rule and the ability to realign themselves as they see fit Category:History Category:Mars Category:Triumvirate